


I'll Start Believing Your Lies

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Family Feels, One Shot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. Deacon and Nora fuck.Un-beta'd
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I'll Start Believing Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a part of a series involving Neon Flats, a player home from the Creation Club. The first time I went in there all I could picture were new places to right smut for.

Whenever Nora was not traveling with Deacon, he still kept an eye on her. She had referred to it as stalking, he corrected with the term intel gathering. Nora rolled her eyes at him and that was the end of that conversation. 

He watched her walk through the gate of Goodneighbor and directly up to Daisy. Nora sold all the junk she was known to gather and Daisy looked please. 

He wore his go to rolled up jeans and white T-shirt and hung out in the shadows off to the side of the gate. far as he could tell, she hadn't noticed him when she came in, so like any other gentleman of the night, he followed her. 

She walked off and turned the corner towards the Third Rail. Lucky for him, Goodneighbor was well lit at nights. When he made the turn he stopped when he noticed her leaning against the was waiting for him. 

"You could have just said 'Hi' when I came in. You don't need to salk me, D." She said amused. 

"What's the fun in that boss?" Deacon had a grin plastered to his face. 

"Fine. Come on. You might as well come up to my place." She rolled her eyes and started walking again. 

"I know almost everything about you Charmer, but I did not know you had a place here." 

"Just got it. I think you'll really like it." She started walking toward the little metal shelter diagonal and to the left coming out from the Third Rail.

He looked at her with a questioning expression before she went between the shelter and the building and opened one of the double doors. 

"I could have sworn this wasn't here before." Deacon said more to himself than to her. 

He walked through the door she opened for him and was shocked at the place. 

"It's called Neon Flats, this is just the lobby, just wait till you see the second floor." She locked the door and led him to the elevator. He got on first and she stood in front of him and pressed the flickering button. 

He took the time to admire her from behind. She was small; short, thin, and lithe. Her blue vault suit had always drawn attention, for more than one reason. That bright blue was not something the everyday wastelander wore, granted she wasn't an everyday wastelander. Second reason, it hugged her body perfectly, accentuated her curves, and left very little to the imagination. 

Deacon always was surprised with how beautiful he thought she was whenever he looked at her. Her long red hair and the prominent freckles sprinkled over her button nose made her look like a princess from one of those old kids books. His train of thought stopped when the elevator dinged and told them they were on the second floor. 

She took him through a hallway and into the dark but neon lit apartment. 

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Deacon went in and started going through her stuff. "It makes me feel like some kind of sexy spy!"

"You are." Nora's cheeks went red when he stopped rummaging and looked at her. "I meant you're already a spy, D."

"Yeah right! You admitted I'm sexy!" He teased. She dragged her hand down her face and groaned. 

"Are you hungry? It's late but I can make you something quickly." Deacon followed her with his sunglassed cover eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. 

"Yeah boss. Can I have something small." He shouted and started to quietly stand up. He walked towards the kitchen. 

Deacon had always had a strong attraction to Charmer, he learned early to 'jokingly' flirt and touches helped to curve his sexual frustrations. He snuck into the kitchen where she was making him a bowl of Sugar Bombs. 

She was distracted by thoughts in her head that when she felt Deacon's breath on the back of her neck, she jumped and squealed. He had her trapped between his arms, body, and the counter. He leaned close to her hear and whispered. "A guy could really get used to watching a sexy spy lady taking care of him." He punctuated the sentence by nudging her ear with his nose. He felt a shiver run through her entire body before she turned around. Their faces were only inches apart. 

"D, if you dont stop, I may start to believe your lies." She tapped his nose with her finger and smiled up at him. He handed him the bowl and left him alone in the kitchen. "Hurry up and eat. I'm going to shower and were going to bed." 

They had slept in the same bed together so often during their travels, that they no longer thought anything of it. Although, the idea of how secluded they were and how she was about to be so clean was getting his dick slightly hard. 

Deacon was able to finish his food, change out of his clothes in to only some sweatpants, and climb into bed, before Nora got done with her shower. He always slept on the outside of the bed. Charmer liked to sleep close to the wall. 

She opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She was dressed in a shirt that actually looked like one of his and a pair of white panties. 

"Wow Charmer that shirt looks almost as good on you as it does on me." 

"You left the shirt with me a few weeks back. It was just real comfortable. " She tugged at the seems trying to make it cover more. 

"I guess it's okay if you borrow it." She smiled at him and started to climb into the bed. She had to crawl over him. When she was halfway over his lap he spanked her. "That's for taking my shirt without asking." He winked at her. 

"Hey! You left it, not my fault." Nora protested as she threw herself the rest of the way over Deacon. 

"Well I want it back! I dont even have a shirt to wear cause you stole it!" He gestured to his unclothed torso. 

"Fine you big baby!" To prove her point she took off the shirt and threw it in his face. Before he had an opportunity to look at her bare chest she was hiding under the blanket with her back to him. They had seen most of each other's bodies during their time together on the road. Never any intimate parts but they weren't necessarily shy with each other. 

"Awwwe, I thought you were gonna give me a show as an apology." Deacon pouted. 

"Will you stop talking if I did?" Nora huffed. 

"No can do boss, my mouth is why you find me charming." She coughed in surprise at the comment. Sure he didn't mean it the way she took it, but with the atmosphere of the room, her first thought was less than platonic. "Is your mind in the gutter, Charmer?"

"Deacon go to bed." She tried and failed to sound serious. 

He turned over to his side so he was facing the bare expanse of her back. The light from the streets below made her pale skin glow. 

"I need a bedtime story though, since you wont give me a show." He teased. She flipped over and looked at him, still clutching the blanket to her chest. 

"And you wonder why I don't bring you everywhere!" She giggled. 

"Ouch Charmer! Now you have two apologies to come up with." Deacon made a show of looking at her chest with raising his brown exaggeratedly. 

"Keep it up and I may start believing your lies." Nora looked him in the eyes. 

"I can't imagine why you'd think I'm lying." He propped up on his elbow and leaned in closer to her, not breaking eye contact. "Let's just say that I'm really wouldn't mind if you-" he reached over and grabbed her hip, on top of the blanket, "-tried to apologize." 

"D... you know what you're asking right?" She looked up at him with big eyes. 

"I've been 'asking' for months. You just thought it was a joke. I'm known for my patience, among other things." He winked at her and scooted toward her even more. 

Nora lightly rested her fingertips on his chest. He grazed his hand from her hip up to her chin, where he held it. She leaned up enough to kiss first. His hand cupped her cheek and he brought her closer to deepen the kiss. 

Deacon moaned into the kiss and moved to straddle her. She was still under her blanket but he would get to that eventually. He leaned down and continued to kiss her deeply. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and started a dominance struggle between tongues. 

His hand lowered so his finger tips played with her collarbone and the palm of his hand rest on the top of her chest. She reached her hand down and grazed the bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips into her hand. 

"Charmer, I really want to touch you." Deacon begged. 

"What's stopping you?" 

He grabbed at the blanket and adjusted himself on her hips so he could push the blanket off and to the floor. Nora was bare underneath him. She looked up at him with vulnerability written on her face. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous, boss." He leaned down and captured her lips again. His hand hesitated only slightly before roughly grabbing her boob and squeezing. She moaned and he used his other hand to mock the actions of the other. He moved his hips off of her any slightly and moved one have down. He started playing with the band of her underwear and looked up at her. 

"Please.. I need you to touch me." 

"I am touching you."

"Dammit D, I will murder everything if you aren't inside of me." She said desperately. 

"Right-O boss." Deacon pulled down her panties and moved over her so he could take off his pants and then moved back so he was straddling her. He grabbed her small hand and moved it to his dick. She started to pump him before stopping to lick her hand and going back to stroke him. 

Deacon's head fell forward, it had been awhile and he was sensitive. He moved his thumb down and felt for her clit. She was already so wet that he didnt expect the need for much foreplay. 

He got off of her and then opened her legs and moved her calves to be on each side of his hips. He was still on his knees. He leaned back in, kissed her, and lined himself up with her entrance. 

"I've wanted this for so long." Nora admitted to him. 

"Really? Shit, you could have jumped my bones at any time." He started to ease into her. The head of his cock prying open her tightness. "Fuck....you're tight Charmer."

"It's been awhile. Wasn't feeling it when I got out of the vault and then I met you. I didn't want to fuck anyone but you..." Nora confessed. 

He was fully sheathed by this time. He rocked his hips only slightly, watching her face for any signs of pain. 

"I wish you would have... just said something. We could have done this a long time ago." Deacon grunted out through thrusts. 

She straddled his lap and circled her arms around his neck. He widened his knees so she could sink further on his cock. He held her waist and guided her body up and down on his length. 

"You're so big." She whimpered into his ear. 

"It's okay Charmer, it'll get better in just a few." Deacon moaned. 

She started to roller her hips and bounce on his dick. Using her grasp on his neck for support. He kissed her again and she kissed him back, pressing her body closer to him. 

"You feel so good, still so tight." They were panting and sweating. Her walls were starting to tighten around his length. He pushed her over the brink when he moved his hand so his thumb was circling her clit. She bounced on his cock a few more times and stilled as she came. Her mouth open and she kept eye contact with him. 

Her body trembled and he held her to him as she continued to cum. Her cum starting to drip down and coat his balls. 

Deacon laid her down onto the bed without removing himself from inside her. He looked down to see her skin still glowing and flushed. She was panting an looking at him with reverence. He started to roll his hips into her and she moaned from her sensitivity.

"Harder, D!"

"Bossy. You're lucky I'm good at taking directions." He smirked at her. 

He braced his hands on the headboard behind her. He continued to roll his hips until he was able to speed up and thrust into her. 

He was rocking the bed at this point, by slamming into her. The sounds of them connecting reverberating through the room. Her moans were loud. If they were in the Hotel Rexford, everyone would know what they were doing. 

"Talk to me D, I want to hear you." 

"Oh so... now you want.... me to talk!" He said in between thrusts. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the headboard. "Do you know how... many times I have.... imagined this? All the different ways and places I've wanted to fuck you? My favorite.... is the idea of making you ride my cock... in front of that asshole Carrington... Or putting you on your knees and shoving my dick down your throat whenever MacCready eye fucks you." Nora's walls tightened around his length again. "Do you like that idea? You want... to be watched while I fuck you, sweetheart?"

"Yes! Please...tell me more!" 

"How about stripping you naked, throwing you on a table, and eating you out while Garvey tries to make you help a settlement. Maybe get you on your knees in front of Danse." Deacon's thrusts got even rougher, faster, and more erratic. 

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" 

"I'm close too Charmer! Where?" 

"In me D!" He increased his pace until she clamped down on him causing him to spill inside her. 

They laid together catching their breath. Deacon's forehead rested on hers and she moved her face and kissed him quickly. Before she could get embarrassed, he kissed her back roughly. 

"I could do this everyday, boss." Deacon whispered. 

"Then why dont you? We don't have anywhere to be for the next few days at least." 

"Deal." He fell to the side of her and kissed her cheek. She snuggled up to him and he held her. "Hey Charmer, you know I may be really into the idea of spending everyday with you." 

"You know I may start believing your lies." Nora said as she fell asleep against his chest.


End file.
